Whisper
by Lucia Kokoro
Summary: Quand Farod Games, un Youtubeur gaming pas très connu ou du moins qui mériterait de l'être plus, reçoit le lien d'un jeu vidéo appelé Whisper, il est loin de se douter que cliquer dessus lui ferait passer la nuit la plus folle et étrange de toute sa vie...


Ceci est un one-shot* sur Clément/Farod de Farod Games (si vous ne le connaissez pas, c'est un Youtubeur Gaming, et voici un lien vers sa chaîne, en espérant qu'il marche - user/FarodGames. Si vous le connaissez, merci de commenter "Farraude plagi pa Skouizie", c'est pour une pétition c: . Et si vous êtes Farod et que vous voulez que je supprime ma fiction, je le ferais -ou du moins je la retirerai de ce site, mais je garderais mon one-shot bien au chaud sous mon oreiller pour le relire dès que j'ai du mal à m'endormir... Non je plaisante je le jetterais dans les toilettes, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.-)

Désolée pour ce... *cherche le terme* Euh... On va dire paragraphe... Désolée pour ce paragraphe un peu étrange, mais c'est parce que je suis folle ! *se barre sur une licorne arc-en-ciel*

*La licorne : Un one-shot est une histoire courte, qui ne dure qu'un seul chapitre. On ne vous apprend donc rien à l'école ?!

Point de vue extérieur :

Farod était en train de regarder ses messages, à la recherche d'un nouveau jeu à tester en vidéo. Au bout d'un certain temps, il tomba sur celui d'un certain SadisticSnake666, qui lui avait envoyé le lien d'un jeu appelé Whisper, en précisant que c'était un jeu plein de surprises qu'il valait mieux tester en vidéo sans jamais y avoir joué avant. Intrigué, Clément cliqua sur le lien. Il était assez tard et la pièce commençait à devenir très sombre, alors il alluma son projecteur, et fit de même pour la caméra.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle vidéo ! S'exclama-t-il tout naturellement, SANS DIRE "YO TOUT LE MONDE C'EST FAROD" PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS SA RÉPLIQUE. Aujourd'hui on va tester un jeu qui s'appelle

Whisper et qui m'a été proposé par... SadisticSnake666, quelqu'un avec un pseudo très rassurant... C'est la première fois que j'entend parler de ce jeu, et je pense que je dois être le premier Youtubeur à y jouer. Ça m'a l'air d'être un jeu d'horreur... Et attention, il est en français ! C'est génial ! Je suis très content !

Il appuya sur "Jouer", et Whisper débuta, s'avérant être tout à fait banal. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, c'était la nuit, Clément ne disposait que d'une simple lampe torche pour s'éclairer et il devait trouver cinq clés alors qu'un monstre se baladait en même temps que lui dans les couloirs d'une maison sombre et glauque. Il se rassurait comme il pouvait en parlant sans arrêt et en faisant des commentaires plus ou moins drôles, mais était quand même un peu effrayé. Heureusement, il arriva rapidement à la fin du jeu. Alors, une icône apparut sur son bureau. Il cliqua dessus, un peu étonné. C'était un fichier audio d'une minute à peine.

-Félicitations pour avoir terminé la démo de mon jeu, Farod.

Clément mis sur pause, surpris.

-Farod ? C'est un fangame ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute avant de remettre en marche le fichier.

-J'espère qu'il t'a plu, même si je trouve qu'il manque un peu d'originalité... Continua la voix traînante, presque désagréable du créateur de Whisper. Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup les jeux, surtout ceux qui te terrifient, qui t'empêchent de dormir pendant des jours, comme si tu étais devenu le personnage du jeu en y jouant et que tu étais coincé dans son histoire...

Il eut un petit rire malsain qui fit frissonner le jeune Youtubeur.

-Oui, ce sont vraiment de bons jeux... Dommage que le mien ne soit pas comme ça... Le mien est trop banal, trop prévisible... Enfin, je ne peux que l'améliorer, n'est ce pas ? Avec un peu de chance, il deviendra rapidement un jeu que je puisse apprécier... Mais assez parlé de moi. Si toi, tu l'as aimé, c'est tout ce qui compte. À plus tard, j'espère !

Farod souffla un grand coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette voix lui faisait peur, et il était bien content que le fichier soit terminé. Il cessa de fixer son écran, et regarda plutôt la caméra.

-Apparemment, ce jeu a été créé pour moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un fangame puisqu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec moi ou mes vidéos, ou en tout cas je n'en ai pas remarqué... Merci quand même à celui qui l'a fait... Tiens, d'ailleurs, qui est-ce qui l'a créé ? Il n'y avait pas de crédits... Hum... J'imagine que ce doit être celui qui me l'a envoyé... C'était quoi son pseudo, déjà ? Quelque chose avec 666... SadisticSnake666, voilà ! Bon, je pense que c'est lui... Si c'est le cas, merci pour avoir créé ce jeu, et sinon... Merci pour me l'avoir fait découvrir. Bref, c'était Whisper, un petit jeu d'horreur assez sympa... J'espère que cette vidéo vous aura plu, et à très bientôt sur Youtube pour de prochaines vidéos, bonne journée, bonne soirée, bisous, et tchao !

Il éteint la caméra, avant de se rendre compte qu'il entendait un grésillement étrange. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment d'attention et commença le montage de sa nouvelle vidéo, quand soudain, il entendit un murmure. Il sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, il était seul dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à chacun de ses onglets un par un, mais ne trouva rien. Pourtant, les chuchotements continuaient. Alors, il ferma tout pour être sûr. Au final, il ne restait plus que le fichier audio d'ouvert. Mais c'était impossible que ce soit la source des murmures, il ne durait qu'une minute et était arrêté depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, Clément le ferma, et aussitôt, les bruits stoppèrent.

-Qu-quoi ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Farod. Comment était-ce possible ? Il le rouvrît, et les chuchotement reprirent. Soudain, il se souvint de ce que signifiait "Whisper". Murmure... Le titre du jeu prenait tout son sens. Le seul problème, c'était que le jeu était terminé. Alors qu'il était déjà complètement effrayé, le petit discours du créateur de Whisper lui revint en mémoire. Il avait parlé de jeux d'horreur qui te chamboulaient tellement que tu avais l'impression d'être devenu le personnage principal, et avait dit espérer que son jeu devienne ainsi... Clément plaqua une main sur sa bouche, terrifié. Les chuchotements, inaudibles au début, se faisaient de plus en plus clairs, et il parvint bientôt à les comprendre.

-Au secours... Sauvez-nous... Supplia une première voix.

-J'ai peur... Il s'approche... Fit une deuxième.

-Je ne veux pas mourir... Je ne veux pas mourir... Je ne veux pas mourir... Répéta une troisième.

-Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide... Reprit la première.

Farod entendit un bruit de pas, aussitôt suivi d'un cliquetis de chaînes. Il retint son souffle, comme si la chose qui marchait allait le trouver s'il ne restait pas silencieux. Il tenta de se raisonner, après tout, ce n'était qu'un fichier audio, et même s'il aurait dû être arrêté, ce n'était jamais qu'un fichier audio. Pour se prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, le Youtubeur retira ses écouteurs et se leva. Seulement, alors qu'il s'éloignait de son ordinateur, un cri se fit entendre, un cri aigu et néanmoins tellement fort... Clément en était certain, il venait de son PC. Tremblant, il se précipita vers l'interrupteur de sa chambre et appuya dessus. Seulement, la lumière ne s'alluma pas. Il recommença son geste plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Pourtant, son projecteur marchait... Alors, il sortit et tenta de faire fonctionner la lampe du couloir, en vain. Un second hurlement retentit, plus aiguë cette fois. Farod se mordit la lèvre, terrifié. Il transpirait et frissonnait en même temps. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose de brillant par terre. Il le ramassa et se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était une clé qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Exactement comme dans le jeu... Il la rangea rapidement dans sa poche. Un troisième cri résonna, suivi du même bruit de pas et du même cliquetis, qui semblaient se rapprocher. L'infortuné Youtubeur comprit rapidement ce qu'il devait faire.

-Non, non, non, non, non... Ça ne se peut pas... Non...

Alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre que tout allait bien et que ce n'était que des coïncidences et un bug d'ordinateur, il sentit un souffle froid sur sa nuque. Ni une, ni deux, il se mit à courir et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Il prit un long couteau et se tint près de la porte, prêt à sauter sur toute créature non identifiée qui tenterait de l'attaquer. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne voyant rien arriver, il se détendit un peu et tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Il était seul chez lui, les lumières ne marchaient pas, il ne disposait que d'un couteau ridicule pour se défendre contre une menace dont il ne savait rien et pour une raison inconnue, il semblait qu'il devait faire exactement comme dans le jeu qu'il venait de tester. Et dans le noir complet, car lui, il n'avait pas de lampe torche. Les seules lumières qui fonctionnaient encore étaient dans sa chambre, et encore, elles provenaient de son projecteur et de son PC. En réalité, il aurait pu utiliser son portable pour s'éclairer, mais il avait bien trop peur d'attirer la chose qui lui voulait du mal, qu'il décida d'appeler Whisper.

-Ça m'en fait une... Si c'est pareil que dans le jeu, il m'en reste quatre à trouver. Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se creusa la mémoire. Il avait obtenu une clé dans la salle à manger, une dans le couloir, une dans les toilettes, une dans la cuisine et une dans la cave quand il jouait. Il ouvrit les placards, regarda dans les tiroirs, et finit par la trouver dans le réfrigérateur. Il la plaça dans sa poche avec la première, puis prit une grande inspiration et se glissa dans la salle à manger après avoir vérifié que Whisper n'y était pas. La troisième clé était bien cachée au beau milieu de la salade. Il la prit et la mit avec les deux autres. Seulement, il entendit un bruit de chaîne. Clément se réfugia aussitôt sous la table, terrorisé. Il retint son souffle au maximum pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Des pas retentirent derrière lui. Il n'osait pas se retourner, il était au bord des larmes en imaginant ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Après un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, les pas s'éloignèrent. Whisper était parti. Farod put enfin recommencer à respirer normalement. Pendant un instant, son soulagement fut incommensurable, mais il revint bien vite à la réalité. Il n'en était qu'à la moitié du "jeu"... Et son cœur battait déjà à tout rompre, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser. Il ne se sentait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Il était au bord du malaise. Il se releva difficilement et tituba le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la salle de bains. Dans le jeu vidéo, la clé était à l'intérieur des toilettes... Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle soit dans un endroit différent, et s'aperçut qu'elle était par terre, juste à côté. Il la ramassa et elle finit dans sa poche comme toutes les autres. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la pièce la plus difficile d'accès : la cave. Il retourna dans le couloir et se plaqua contre le mur dans l'espoir d'être assez bien caché pour que Whisper ne le voie pas s'il arrivait pendant que le pauvre Youtubeur tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Car les gonds de la porte étaient complètement rouillés, et qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'ouvrir sans faire de bruit, surtout quand on était seul. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le couloir était parfaitement vide, il n'y avait pas une seule cachette, pas un seul objet à lancer pour se défendre. Si Whisper arrivait, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Farod. Celui-ci, la peur au ventre, tentait vainement de faire bouger ne serait-ce que la poignée. Soudain, il entendit à nouveau les chaînes et les pas s'approcher. Alors, Clément envoya au Diable le silence et essaya de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir. Enfin, il réussit à faire bouger la porte. Il se réfugia derrière, descendit les escaliers en trombe et manqua de tomber la tête la première, mais finalement réussit à arriver en bas en un seul morceau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de toute sa vie. Il attrapa la clé qui trônait fièrement sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, prit les quatre autres dans ses mains, et... Se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Maintenant qu'il avait les cinq clés, qu'allait-il se passer ? Dans le jeu, tout s'était arrêté et le créateur lui avait parlé, mais, aussi étrange qu'elle soit, il était dans la réalité...

-Non, non, non, non, non !

Il fondit en larmes. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma.

-Alors, Farod, tu as apprécié ce jeu ?

Clément reconnut la voix de...

-Steven ?

Il se retourna, et sécha ses pleurs. Le poussin était en train de descendre tranquillement les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la cave. Trois personnes le suivaient, un garçon de dix-sept ans environ aux cheveux châtains, une fille à peu près du même âge et aux cheveux de la même couleur mais avec un dégradé blond, et une gamine de treize ans, aux longues couettes d'un rose flashy.

-Farod, je te présente SadisticSnake666...

-Bonjour...

-Yuki37...

-Yo !

-Et KaraHeart42.

-Salut ^^

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Clément d'un ton à la fois choqué et énervé.

-Eh bien... J'ai voulu te faire une petite surprise, alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à des amis pour te faire jouer à un jeu d'horreur grandeur nature !

-Mais... Mais... Les chuchotements...

-On les avait pré-enregistrés sur un dictaphone qu'on a scotché sous ton bureau. Et pareil pour les cris, et les premiers bruits de pas. Ensuite, c'était Sadi' qui les faisait en temps réel. Expliqua Yuki37, avant de se mettre à gémir. Au secours... Sauvez-nous... Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide... C'est facile !

-Les bruits de chaînes...

KaraHeart42 sortit une petite chaîne de sa poche et en fit s'entrechoquer les maillons.

-Le souffle froid...

-Sadi' est glacé, et il est très doué pour se glisser derrière les gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte... Parfois je me dis que c'est vraiment un serpent. Fit l'adolescente.

-Les lumières qui ne s'allument plus ?

-Il suffit de couper quelques plombs par-ci par-là... C'est pas difficile.

-Les clés ?

-On les as cachées pendant que tu tournais ta vidéo.

-Bon, et le jeu vidéo alors ? Vous l'aviez planifié, ça aussi ?

-Entièrement. Moi et Kara' l'avons créé, Stev' a écrit les paroles du créateur et Sadi' les as récitées.

-Et pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

-C'était amusant de te voir perdre tous tes moyens... Commença SadisticSnake666.

-Et c'était la première fois qu'on créais un jeu d'horreur, c'était marrant à faire aussi... Continua KaraHeart42.

-Et puis, Stev' nous l'avait demandé, on pouvait pas refuser ! Termina Yuki37.

-Et toi, Steven, pourquoi tu as voulu m'enfermer dans un jeu d'horreur grandeur nature ?!

-Ben... Je n'apparais pas assez dans tes vidéos, et puis, moi, je n'ai pas à travailler, alors je ne fais rien de toute la journée et... Je m'ennuie...

-Tu m'as fait vivre ça parce que tu t'ennuyais ?! J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque ou je ne sais quoi !

-Tu es fâché ?

-OUI ! Steven, tu mériterais de... De...

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? De toute façon, je suis mort, mes enfants sont morts, ma vie était nulle et ma mort est encore plus nulle !

Il était au bord des larmes. Clément, soudainement attendri, le pris dans ses bras.

-Je te jure que je m'occuperais plus de toi... Mais s'il te plaît, ne refais jamais ça !

-Promis ! Jura le mignon petit poussin en souriant.

-Beurk. Je déteste les fins heureuses comme ça. Gémis SadisticSnake666.

-On est d'accord... La guimauve, il n'y a rien de pire. Répondit Yuki37.

-Zoophile ! Cria KaraHeart42.

À ce moment, Clément, le gentil et innocent petit Youtubeur gaming, craqua. Il était tard, il avait tourné une vidéo, il avait été terrorisé, surpris, choqué, il était épuisé, et maintenant des inconnus qui n'avaient rien à faire chez lui le critiquaient ?! Sa fureur était tellement intense qu'il se transforma en Farod Hitler.

-SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI OU JE VOUS GAZE ! Hurla-t-il avec un accent allemand prononcé.

-Voilà, ça ça serait une fin intéressante ! S'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains pendant que ses deux amis déguerpissaient sans demander leur reste.

-J'AI DIT DEHORS !

-Oui oui, c'est bon... Fit-elle avant de fuir à son tour.

Une fois que les trois furent partis, Clément redevint normal, retourna dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

-Tu vas bien, Farod ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Pour notre bien à tous les deux, on ne va plus jamais reparler de cette journée.

-Quelle journée ?

-Exactement.

Ils sourirent en cœur. Steven se blottit contre Farod, et ils s'endormirent côte à côte.

La licorne : Et non cette fin n'est pas du tout bordélique !

Enfin, si, mais c'est parce qu'il était cinq heures du matin quand j'ai fini ce one-shot, et si je l'avais terminé de manière totalement flippante, j'aurais pas réussi à m'endormir... (Je suis une faible.)

À part ça... Désolée à Farod, parce qu'il est quand même sacrément con dans ce one-shot -'

Bon, j'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plu, bonne journée, bonne soirée, bisous et tchao ! (Et non ce n'est pas du plagiat c'est une référence !)

Farod appartient à lui-même (je crois).

Steven appartient aux trois quarts à Farod et à un quart au créateur de Can Your Pet.

La licorne appartient à moi-même.

Whisper appartient à moi-même. (et là je parle à la fois du jeu -qui n'existe pas en réalité-, du monstre -qui n'existe pas non plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de le préciser ?- et du one-shot)

Les pseudos de SadisticSnake666, Yuki37 et KaraHeart42 ont été inventés par moi, ça ne sert à rien d'aller chercher ça sur Internet. Vous risquez juste de tomber sur des sectes satanistes et des cœurs de veaux.

Les personnages de SadisticSnake666, Yuki37 et KaraHeart42 sont plus ou moins à moi.

Ce one-shot a été écrit par Lucia Kokoro, et l'histoire m'appartient.


End file.
